A Night on the Town
by cedriccullen
Summary: Bella goes out with a friend from highschool for a girls night out but has no idea what will surprise her when she gets there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Movie

*phone rings*

"Hello, Swan residence" Charlie spoke into the receiver.

"Hi, is Bella home?" A young lady said.

"Yes just one minute please" Charlie replied

"BELLA, phone, don't be long I'm waiting on an important call" he screamed at her.

Bella came running down the stairs wondering who was on the phone. Nobody had contacted her all summer. She grabbed the receiver from Charlie's hand.

"Hello?" Bella said wondering who was on the line.

"Hi Bella, it's good to hear your voice again" said the young lady.

" Ya yours too" Bella said knowing this voice was familiar but she couldn't put a name on her.

"Sorry I can't remember who are you?" Bella said.

"Oh, how silly of me, it's Dana Davidson" she said.

Bella tried to figure out how she knew Dana until finally it clicked. They had gone to school together and worked together at _Newton's Olympic Outfitters_.

"You worked at Newman's right?" Bella said. "Sorry I blocked out a lot of that year. What's up with you? How has your life been since graduation? "

"Pretty good, just home for the summer, I met the most _gorgeous _man while I was touring across Europe last year." Bridget expressed.

Charlie tapped on his watch with an angry expression on his face

"Hold on Dad, I won't be too much longer" Bella whispered, showing how unimpressed she was of her father's attitude.

"Sorry Dana, my Dad's expecting a phone call, I've got to go. Was there a reason you called?" Bella spoke.

"Ya, I was wondering if you wanted to go see the new Michael Caine movie with me?" Bridget said

"Sure, text me the time and I will meet you there." Bella said

"Ok, talk to you then" Dana said

"Bye"

"Bye"

"You can have the phone back now Dad." Bella yelled into the living room even though her father was asleep on the couch. When she yelled at him he sat right up.

With that her phone vibrated in her pocket.

*From 360-842-5412*

Sub; movie

_So the movie is playing at the Lincoln at 5:10, 7:00, 9:00. _

_I was thinking the 7:00 showing and we could go out for coffee or something afterwards. _

_There's a cute little diner down the road from the theatre. TTYS_

_~* D*~_

Bella walked up the stairs slowly wondering where Edward was. She hadn't heard from him since they broke up over him changing her. She wanted him and only him to change him and he didn't want her to become one of them at all so she said "I'm either one of you or we're not together at all". As far as she knew he was living somewhere in the Pennsylvania area.

Bella responded to the text when she got upstairs to her bedroom.

Sub; re: movie

_Sure, 7 sounds good. I've heard good things about the diner._

_Bella _

She paced around her room trying to remember as much about Dana as she could. She knew she had one older brother, a step-brother, and a sister. Her parents, like hers, were divorced, and only her mom had remarried the last time she heard. Dana was also dating Tyler Crowley at the end of senior year. But hadn't she said something about meeting a gorgeous man she met in Europe? Bella had so many questions for Dana.

Why did she want to hang out with Bella of all people?

Where was she going come the fall?

Describe this gorgeous man she met in Europe.

And the list went on.

Bella looked at the clock and realized she didn't have a lot of time. It took half an hour to get to Port Angeles and it was already six-fifteen. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed a coat to put in her truck.

"I'm on my way out" Bella yelled at her Dad. "I'll be home late, going to the movies with a friend from school. If Jacob calls tell him I'll call him later."

Bella rushed out the door and jumped into her truck. Her baby purred to life after trying to turn it on several times it finally turned on.

Thirty-five minutes later, after stopping for gas which just about took all of her money she had left. Bella finally got to the theatre with only a minute to spare. She went up to the ticket wicket

" One ticket for Gnomeo and Juliet please" she said.

The older lady took forever to get the ticket processed.

"That will be $7.00 please" she said.

Bella handed her exact change and was tapping her foot waiting for her ticket, the line was growing behind her as she was growing impatient.

"Here you go have a …" the lady continued but Bella was in so much of a hurry to get into the theatre that she didn't listen to what the lady had to say.

When she got inside she found Dana right inside the door.

"Hey Bella!" Dana smiled.

They met with a big hug.

"Let's go get seats" Dana said pulling Bella along.

Bella was still thinking where Edward was and what he was up to. For some reason he had been on her mind a lot the past little while. Even though she'd been dating Jacob for almost a year now, and could see a future with him, she still felt something for Edward.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Dana said her hand in front of Bella's face. Bella had stopped in the front of the theatre. The ads were starting.

"Come on there are two seats right here" Dana said pulling Bella with her.

An ad for a new car came on, followed by an ad for men's razors. Then the movie ads started, a cute little movie about a cat trying to find its owner and getting lost. It reminded Bella of the Disney movie Oliver and company. An ad about a love story between a prince and a normal street girl was the next in the long line of ads.

"Don't you hate how many ads they show?" Dana complained

The next ad topped them all. It took place in a small town in Washington, as far as they could tell. Different things in the ad looked familiar to the two of them. It was about a girl who was played by Kristen Stewart, and a boy who happened to be a vampire who was played by Robert Pattinson. Bella was shocked at the similarities between herself, her story, and this movie. And then the director's name flashed across the screen. Directed by Edward Cullen. Bella got up and ran out of the theatre. Dana ran after her.

"I have to go home. I'm sorry. I'm all of a sudden not feeling well. Maybe we can reschedule" Bella said running out the door. "I forgot how much I hate the movies" Bella laughed. She hadn't been to a movie since she went with Mike Newton and Jacob. That was one awkward night she remembered.

She drove as fast as her truck would take her. She thought of going home but instead took a turn at La Push instead of heading home. Tears of anger were streaming down her face. She pulled over to the side of the road not being able to drive anymore. She picked up her phone and texted Jacob.

_Come get me. _

_I'm just off the reservation._

_I can't stop crying. _

_B_

Within five minutes Jacob was there.

"What happened to you?" He said opening the driver door, moving her aside and hugging her.

"He-he-he urgh"! She screamed. "How could he do this to me? How could he do this to his family?"

"Bella, hun, calm down. Take a deep breath, and explain it to me. Who did what, I assume it's the evil ex?"

Bella's head nodded slowly.

"Now what did he do?" Jacob asked.

"He made a movie of our time together and has now published it for the whole world to see. Anybody who lives around here would know who it's about and where it takes place."

Jacob held her tighter and rocked her slowly trying to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay. We will find some way to get rid of this movie. If I have to travel down to California with the gang to knock some sense into him I will. We could even sue him if you really wanted to get even with him." He said adding a laugh at the end.

"No, no, I was overreacting. Can you drive me home now?" she said cuddling into his side.

"Of course." He said holding her tight.

They drove home in silence. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other arm wrapped around Bella and never let go the entire ride home.

Jacob turned off the car, and came around to open Bella's door.

"We'll find a way to get through this together" he spoke as he walked her to the door holding onto her shoulders. The evening ended with a great big kiss at the door. Bella stood on her tippy toes to reach Jacob's mouth. Their arms were wrapped around each other. He pressed hard on her lips. She never wanted it to end. He let go.

"mmkay I should go" he said. "call me if you need to talk, no matter what time." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and ran down the driveway.

"Don't worry I will" she said as he disappeared into the night.


	2. 2 Home Safe and sound?

Chapter 2: Home safe and sound

Bella walked into the door.

"You're home early" Charlie stated.

She didn't realize how early it actually was. Bella felt like it was three o'clock in the morning when realistically it was only 9 o'clock. She felt drained and emotionally exhausted.

"It's a long story Dad I'll tell you *yawn* in the morning." Bella said drowsily as she made her way up the stairs.

She was going over and over again the evening's events in her head. Trying to figure out why someone as smart as Edward would do something as stupid as that. Bella entered her bedroom about to pull her shirt off to change into her pyjamas when a cold arm caught her from behind and pulled her shirt down. The hand moved up to cover her mouth and his other arm closed the door quickly but without making a sound.

"What are you doing here" she argued. He hadn't changed a bit Bella thought. Of course he hadn't changed he was dead, dead people don't change she reminded herself.

"You smell like dog" Edward replied.

"Of course I smell like dog you idiot, my boyfriend is a werewolf" Bella spat back at him. "You still didn't respond to my first question **what are you doing here?" **

"Alice."

"Really? Alice" she spoke with disdain.

"I told her she didn't need to keep an eye on you anymore but, you know, she never listened to me."

Bella walked to her bed and sat down. "I won't even ask you how you got in here."

"The window" they said in unison. He gestured towards the window with his thumb.

"Why did you make that idiotic attempt at a movie and you never told me or consulted me? It's my life too buddy! You don't even need the money! You just aggravate me."

"I was going to tell you about it, as a matter of fact I wanted to know if you'd be my date to the premiere, but I assume you'd say no."

"You know what happens when you assume- but for once you're actually right. I can't even believe you have the nerve to make something like this let alone ask me to be your date. What does your family think about sharing your story and life with the entire world? What will the Volturri think?"

"shhh, pretend you're sleeping Charlie" Edward said ducking into the corner.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do that tonight" she whispered as she snuck under the covers still fully dressed shoes and all.

Charlie walked up the stairs taking two at a time. He opened the door to Bella's room and saw her with her back to the door cuddled up just like she used to when she was a little girl. He came in and kissed her on the forehead. I hope she sleeps through the night tonight he thought. He turned and closed the door behind her and headed to bed himself.

Bella jolted up in bed. "Okay let's finish this _lovely_ conversation and you can go back to your life and I can go back to mine and we can all forget this even happened" she said sarcastically.

He walked out of the corner, calmly and gracefully. Edward sat down on the bed next to her. "It was a stupid decision on my part. I realize that now. But, I just had an idea. We found a new vampire and they have joined our clan. His name is Peagreen. He has a power-a-like the powers Alice and myself have. He can wipe someone's memory. He is very talented he can pick specific memories, only get rid of partial memories, just wipe a person out of the memories."

"But if he is so special why is he with you and not a member of the Volturri?" Bella asked inquisitively. She all of a sudden felt so comfortable with him even though she knew it was so wrong. He had broken her heart and smashed it multiple times.

"They haven't found him yet" he replied. "And I hope they never do. You're the only one outside of the family that knows about him."

"But how can you have him get rid of the memories of all of those people? And know which people have seen the films." Bella stood up and started walking around her bed multiple times.

"I will go first to the production company and take the movie from them and rip up the contract. Then I will go to the actors and actresses who were in the movie and wipe their memories of the movie, maybe put them in a new movie such as I do not know, maybe a Disney movie. It would make them laugh."

"Would Peagreen still go with you if you told him why you were doing this?"

"Yes, he would because he knows how much I loved you and still do. Apparently, people of my kind only love once. And once they love that one time their heart stays with that person. So you have my heart and always will."

"Would you stop with the lovey-dovey stuff! I'm not in love with you anymore. I am in love with the do- with Jacob. We've been together for over a year and never had a stupid fight or did I have to run for my life. Since you folk have left the werewolf population has gone down. Sam has stepped down as Alpha and now Jacob has taken his rightful spot as Alpha male. Emily and Sam got married last month. I know you don't care but since I was a bridesmaid I had to care. When you're dating the Alpha male you've got to go to all of the werewolf functions. ALL OF THEM and there are a lot. Sorry I'm rambling."

Edward laughed and wondered what she'd do if he kissed her. He'd probably get beaten up or attempted to be beaten up by a wolf. That made him laugh again.

"What's so funny" she asked.

"Just picturing something that I know will never happen."

"I was thinking of you earlier tonight you know" she said.

"Really" he said amused.

"Just wondering where you were and what you've been up to and then I walked into the theatre and witnessed it for myself." She said embarrassed as her cheeks blushed. He cupped his hand under her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek. He missed that about her. The way her heart beat accelerated when he touched her.

"I am sorry I never told you about my most recent project. I should go, you need your sleep." He said "I will bring you a copy of _Fire and Ice. _Let's not go so long between talking next time."

"Ya, when you move let me know where I can forward your mail to" Bella said jokingly.

With that he kissed her cheek and jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night.


End file.
